Origin of a Wise Man
by Ybarra87
Summary: Lucifer of the Ten Wise Men has just been defeated and destroyed but due to certain circumstances he is sent back to the world he came from. The world where he was known as a boy named Harry Potter. This is just a one shot. I do not own anything belonging to Harry Potter or the Star Ocean series.


**This was something that had been on my mind for a while and had to tell. This is also a one shot since I wouldn't know where to take this however if you want to make this into a story then you're more than welcome to. Anyway hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

In a pitch dark room a man with silvery white hair, sharp cold blue eyes, and wearing black clothes with a bit of red in them laid on the floor passed out was beginning to wake up. This man was none other than Lucifer of the Ten Wise Men. As Lucifer pulled himself up he began to look around finding himself in a new location. As he tried to figure out where he was he began thinking back to the last thing he remembered which was his fight with Claude C. Kenny and Rena Lanford along with their party consisting of Celine Jules, Dias Flac, Ashton Anchors, Precis F. Neumann, Bowman Jeane, Opera Vectra, Leone D.S. Gehste, Ernest Raviede, Chisato Madison, and Noel Chandler. He remembered thanking them for killing the first eight wise men and asked them to get rid of their leader Gabriel so he could go on to conquer the universe, unfortunately they refused to let him do that so he had no choice but to fight them. In the end they had managed to kill him. Lucifer just stood there with an emotionless look on his face as he realized he was now dead.

After standing there for a minute he then decided to look around to find out where exactly where he was when all of a sudden a large table appeared before him with six people sitting behind it. Lucifer could tell that these people where extremely powerful as he just looked at them starting from the left. First off were two identical young blonde girls who could only be told apart from the dresses they were wearing which were blue and green, next to them was an older man with blonde wearing a grey business suit, next to him was another man with black hair wearing a black suit, next up was a woman with black hair wearing a dark blue dress, and the last person was another woman brown hair wearing a pure white dress. These people were none other than Fate, Destiny, Progress, Death, Magic, and Life.

Lucifer just stared at the people in front of him with his face still remaining emotionless as they look at him. "I take it you're going to judge me for everything I have done now that I'm dead?" He asked as Death just gave a sigh.

"If I had my way I would have you locked up in the deepest darkest cell I have in the underworld. Unfortunately due to certain circumstances I have no choice but to wait." He stated as he looked at Destiny and Fate.

"Don't blame us for all of this happening!" Fate shouted out.

"Yes, it was Magic's fault this all happened!" Destiny finished.

Magic just gave a frown hearing this and sighed. "I cannot keep track of everything besides passing the blame is not going to fix what had happened." She said as an argument then broke out at the table.

Lucifer just watched the argument in front of him with his face still emotionless. Curious about why he was in front of these people he decided to interrupt their fight. "As much as your fight interests me, could you please tell me why I am here?" He asked getting their attention.

Magic just turned to him as did the others. "We're here to discuss with you about who you are and what we need you to do." She answered.

"What's to discuss? I am Lucifer of the Ten Wise Men." Lucifer replied.

"No, we're not here to discuss who you are now but who you were born as before you became Lucifer." Life then stated.

Lucifer just looked at her without showing any emotions and blinked. "Oh that, it's not something I think about often but I do know what you're talking about." He responded causing everyone to look at him in shock.

"You remember who you were before you became a wise man?" Progress asked as Lucifer gave a nod.

"I never forgotten who I was born as let alone what I was or my life back then. I remember it all perfectly I just chose not to think about it." He answered.

"Do you remember your real name?" Magic then asked only for Death to give a nod.

"Then could you tell us it?" Death then requested.

"My old name is Harry James Potter." Lucifer answered and then said. "I take it I'm here because of my old life. Not that I care about it but I'm curious did they ever figure out that it was me who defeated Voldemort that night or is everyone still following the words of that old man who believes in the words of a prophecy."

Everyone just stared at him wide eyed hearing that. "You know about Voldemort, Dumbledore, and the prophecy?" Destiny asked as Lucifer gave a nod.

"Yes I do." He replied.

"How? You were just a baby when it all happened you shouldn't be able to remember any of it let alone know about the prophecy!" Fate shouted out.

"Well you can thank Gabriel for all of that." Lucifer said.

"How is Gabriel responsible for you remembering your past?" Progress asked as he stared at Lucifer who then started his explanation.

"Well when I was still Harry, I lived with my aunt and uncle along with their son who treated me like I was nothing but a slave. To them I wasn't even human just a freak of nature and an unholy beast. My uncle would always tell me what an abomination I was to God's creation and drilled into me where I would go when I died. He told me only by doing what I was told to do that I just might be able to save my soul. He always yelled verses from the bible and what the angels would do to me if I didn't do what I was suppose to do. He even made me remember all their names but that's besides the point. Anyway when I was six I was severely beaten by my aunt and uncle for trying to steal food from their son which he lied about just to see me get hurt. I was thrown into my cupboard for the rest of night after my beating and I couldn't help but pray for someone to help me. I tried to pray to God but I remembered my uncle telling me that God wouldn't answer the prays of a freak like me so I prayed for something else to save me from them. I guess my prayer was answered because the next thing I knew I was on another planet, Nede."

Everyone just remained quiet after hearing that for a few minutes when Death then asked. "What happened after that?"

"Well Gabriel, back when he was Dr. Lantis, showed up shortly with some of the Nedian army and secured me since they picked up on my magical energy then took me to a lab where they began experimenting on me." Lucifer answered. "They threw me into a tube where they began experimenting on me trying to figure out what I was and what my power they picked up on their scanners was. They tried to get whatever answers they could out of me but couldn't since I was just a child so they did something else. It was an experimental interrogation method they were working on where they could view someone's memories. It was still in the methods of being perfected but they wanted to know everything about me and how they could use me so they performed it on me. It worked and they found out everything about me but it also showed me everything as well. Imagine my surprise when I saw that my family for the first time let alone the fact I had a twin brother and they were still alive however those weren't the only memories they found since they detected a separate set of memories located in the scar that was in my forehead."

Death just gave an angry disturbed look hearing that. "Are you telling us they found-" However before he could finish his question Lucifer interrupted him answering his question in the process.

"Yes they found the piece of Voldemort's soul that was in my scar." He said. "They examined both set of memories in me and then decided to find my planet so they could grab some more of my kind. Unfortunately when they found it they saw it was still an underdeveloped planet with barely an inch of intelligent life so they made them come to the conclusion I was from the future."

"What happened next?" Life asked.

"Well Gabriel was very fascinated with me after finding out I was a wizard from both Voldemort and my memories, he decided to utilize my powers to deal with the rebellion coming from others who wanted to be free from Nede's consequence over them. He began going over all of my memories and the powers I had trying to figure out a way to use them into stopping the rebellion and bringing the rest of the universe into order however he would often look over the memory of my uncle making me state the angels names. Gabriel loved the fear he instilled into me back then as well as him telling me what the angels would do to me if I disobeyed him. It was basically my uncle that gave him the idea to his greatest creation ever." Lucifer answered with Progress interrupting him after hearing this.

"Wait a minute. Are you telling us that Lantis came up with the idea for the Ten Wise Men because of that fat sack of shit that is your uncle?" He asked only for Lucifer to answer by nodding. Progress then looked over towards Fate and Destiny with a scowl on his face and lunged towards them causing them to scream. "You brats! It's because of you two that an entire universe was almost destroyed!" He screamed out as Death pulled him back.

"That's enough Progress! Yelling at them now isn't going to fix what has happened!" Death shouted as he held Progress back.

"Just let me spank them that's all I ask!" Progress yelled out only for Life to pound the table causing them to stop.

"We'll talk about how to punish these two later. Right now we must deal with the important issue." She said as Progress sat back down with an angry look while Fate and Destiny still shook with fear. Life then turned towards Lucifer and motioned him to continue.

"As I was saying it was thanks to my uncle that Gabriel came up with the idea for the Ten Wise Men. He decided to create ten powerful beings putting a portion of my power in each of them and name them after the angels my uncle told me about. Zaphkiel, Jophiel, Metatron, Zadkiel, Camael, Raphael, Michael, Haniel, Lucifer, and Gabriel with Gabriel being the leader of them. He then proceeded to examine me more thoroughly by performing surgeries to find out about my genetic structure as well as extracting the horcrux from my scar so he could examine it thoroughly as well. Luckily it still left me with Voldemort's memories as well as his knowledge. Anyway he planned on basically killing me after taking all of my powers but he discovered that I needed to be alive in order for my powers to work so he did the next best thing, he decided to make me the leader after brainwashing me into being a faithful minion then putting my heart and brain into the Gabriel unit. It was too bad he never knew that I was somehow immune to being controlled and that I was planning on getting payback when the project was finished however no one saw what happened next."

"Lantis' daughter being killed right?" Progress asked as Lucifer gave a nod.

"Yes." He answered. "Apparently there were people against this project and determined to stop it, as a result Gabriel's daughter was killed. The Nedian military tried to hide this from him but he found out and went mad with anger and grief, he started to reprogram us into destroying the universe since he saw it as imperfect and decaying. He then began to rip apart and study Voldemort's horcrux, destroying it in the process, trying to figure out a way to bring back his daughter's consciousness and put it into an artificial being. I believe he came up close to the real thing but I really didn't pay any attention to what he was doing. After that he placed my brain and heart into the Lucifer unit while he made adjustments to the Gabriel unit. He planned on killing himself so his consciousness could be transferred to it and he would be Gabriel."

"Are you telling us Lantis used Voldemort's horcrux as research so he could find a way to transfer his soul into Gabriel?" Death asked only for Lucifer to a nod confirming it. Death just looked at Destiny and Fate and lunged at them with a look of pure anger on his face. "Come here you two! I'm going to take you over my knee and let you have it!" He screamed out only for Progress to push him back.

"I know how you feel but we should wait first!" He yelled out as he tried to hold Death back.

"How come when it comes to certain threats like Gabriel and the Ten Wise Men you two do your job properly and guide the right hero to stop them but when it comes to the prophecies you dish out you don't do squat?!" Death screamed out still trying to get at them.

"We'll have you know that there was a prophecy about the Hero of Light that would save the residents of Expel when they were in trouble which Claude C. Kenny was!" Fate yelled out only for Death to push harder towards them.

"You're not helping your case." Progress stated as Magic then got up and used her powers to throw Death back into his chair.

"That's enough!" She shouted as she then looked at the twins. "You two cause a lot of trouble with your prophecies you know. I know you two gave them out to certain worlds letting them know about certain events that would come to pass but just to end up getting ignored or considered as a fairy tale which resulted in you two actually doing your job and guiding the right people to do what their suppose to. Something I expect you two don't like doing so what do you do to get out of it you give prophecies when something bad is happening in the process in front of people so they would rely on it coming true on it's own without bothering to do a thing. Then there are the people who decide to use it for their own advantage."

"What mankind does with our prophecies is not our problem, it's all on them." Destiny stated only to cower back into her chair in fear by the look of anger Magic gave her as she then continued.

"Yes it is your problem since you allowed the prophecy about Harry and Voldemort to be delivered in front of a certain meddling old geezer who allowed Harry to suffer at the hands of his aunt and uncle which in return caused him to pray out for whatever help he could get and in the process he managed to somehow get thrown into the past of an alternate dimension where he ended up being the reason why the Ten Wise Men came to be."

Fate and Destiny both gave an offended looks hearing this. "Are you saying it's our fault that the Ten Wise Men were created?!" Fate shouted out.

"Yes I am. In fact none of this would of ever happened if you two would of done your job properly but now we're here to clean up your mess since it got out of control." Magic pointed out as Life put her hand on Magic's shoulder calming her down then looked at Lucifer.

"Finish your story." Life said to him.

"After he became Gabriel, we began the process of destroying the universe attacking what we could. To be honest I had no interest in destroying it but had to go along since I couldn't let Gabriel know that his reprogramming never took. I originally planned on killing all of the wise men and Gabriel the moment I was put into the Gabriel unit but since I was placed into the Lucifer unit I couldn't exactly do that. You see the Gabriel unit was suppose to be the most powerful unit and with it I could of destroyed everyone taking back my power in the process but Gabriel made modifications to it. He made it where he could use all of my power and it wouldn't lose any of it if I died. I knew I had no choice against all of them put together so I decided to bide my time. Following orders while seeing what the other wise men could do as well as their weaknesses I planned on taking them out one by one but that plan went down the drain the moment we got sealed into the Quadratic Sphere. From then on I spent over 3,700,000,000 years trapped in it along with the rest of the wise men listening to their arguments while Gabriel planned our escape and our return to Nede. I told myself that when I got out I would destroy all of them and slowly kill Gabriel then proceed to conquer the universe. Eventually we got out but I assume you know the rest."

Death just shook his head hearing this. "We can't send him back. I mean look at him I don't think he has any remorse for everything he did. Do you know how many lives he will destroy if we send him back?" He pointed out.

"I agree with you on that. I mean I can help in reducing his lifespan so he will have a normal human lifespan but since he's no longer human there isn't anything on the planet advanced enough to kill him." Progress added only for the twins to start up.

"We don't have a choice! He's the only one who can do it!" The twins shouted out at the same time as another argument broke out.

Lucifer curious what they were going on and arguing about decided to find out. "I'm curious what is it you're talking about?" He asked and then added. "And you still haven't answered my question from earlier."

Everyone at the table gave a sigh as Magic then answered. "What we are arguing about has to do with your question." She said as she explained further. "You see Voldemort has resurfaced in your former world after he managed to get his body back after taking blood from your former brother. He tried to summon you through a certain artifact but wasn't able to since you are technically no longer Harry Potter so he went with your brother Charles since Dumbledore placed his name in the artifact as well. When he got his body back he grabbed your brother and threw him towards Dumbledore and your parents announcing his return as well as the fact that you were the one to defeat him. He told Dumbledore about the mistake that cost Magical Britain it's freedom and that their real savior is dead since he tried to summon you but failed which could only mean you were dead. He claimed that he couldn't be stopped and Dumbledore had no choice but to acknowledge it since he had wanted you to die due to the horcrux in your scar. Voldemort then left and is currently biding his time building up his army while everyone just waits since Dumbledore has lost most of his followers and still refuses to reveal what he knows."

"What does this have to do with me?" Lucifer asked in a bored tone.

"We need you to destroy Voldemort like you're suppose to do." Destiny answered.

Lucifer just turned to face her. "I don't see why I should interfere with something that really isn't my problem." He said. "I still remember what that old man told me that night he gave me to the Dursleys. He basically revealed how he made sure Voldemort found out about the prophecy so he could make the prophecy come true and be rid of him even if it meant sacrificing people in the process saying their deaths would help in the defeat of Voldemort. He then went on saying he wasn't expecting any of us to be alive since he thought we would of all been dead because of what the prophecy stated and would have to make certain adjustments to his future plans but it didn't bother him. He had faith everything would go according to his plans however I had no place in them because of how powerful I was. When he examined me after the attack he realized just how strong I was and realized I couldn't be controlled so I had to be dealt with since I would throw a wrench in his plans. Luckily he saw an excuse to be rid of me when he saw I had a piece of Voldemort's soul in my head, he decided to seal and bind up all of my magic then give me to my relatives knowing they would eventually kill me. He told me that I had to die and that my death would serve for the greater good. Thinking about it now I would think he would have more plans or sacrifice more people trying to come up with one. I don't see the need to get involve especially since I don't fit in with his plans."

Everyone just looked at him while Death had an annoyed look on his face. "Did Dumbledore tell you what his plan was?" He asked.

"Yes, he basically he told me his past with Voldemort and how he could of dealt with the situation back then but waited since he wanted to deal with another dark lord to what his plans for my former brother were. I guess since I was just a baby back then and wouldn't remember any of it he knew he could reveal everything to me without anyone else finding out." Lucifer responded.

Death just shook his head angrily since this problem could of been dealt with earlier but Dumbledore chose not to act then looked at the others. "Obviously we can't send him back. He made it clear he wants no part of this." He stated as Fate got out of her chair.

"He has to! He's the only one who can do it!" She shouted as she then looked at Lucifer. "You will go and destroy Voldemort like you are suppose!"

"Okay." Lucifer replied without any emotion showing on his face as everyone just looked at him. "I guess I could destroy Voldemort like you want me to and after that I can go on to conquer the world maybe even the universe there. I believe you said that no one would be able to stop me so I can do it without any problems getting in my way."

The moment Lucifer said this another shouting match began about how he couldn't be sent there because of what he just said. As everyone else argued Life just stared at Lucifer and then held her hand up stopping the argument. Once they stopped she asked. "Is that what you want to do?"

The moment Life asked Lucifer that he couldn't help but give a surprised look breaking the emotionless look on his face. "Of course that's what I want. It's what I was programmed to do." He answered while his face returned back to being emotionless.

Life just gave a small smirk hearing that. "But you said it yourself, you were immune to the programming Gabriel gave you. Is that what you want? Do you even know what you want?" She responded causing Lucifer's emotionless mask to shatter.

Lucifer just gave a look of uncertainty hearing that, for the first time ever he had no idea what he even wanted. Sure he wanted revenge but he never even thought beyond that. He had to keep himself in check at all times when he was around the others, he couldn't once show one once of emotion. As time went by he basically lost the ability to show emotions let alone forgot what they were. "I don't know." He said as he then took his hand to his face and felt the look of shock on it. "Why is my face like this? What am I feeling?"

Everyone just remained silent as Life answered him. "Your face is like that because you're surprised. You never expected to be asked that and what you're feeling now is an emotion. Something you haven't felt in a long time and while you may be Lucifer now you were once Harry Potter, a boy who was born with his own set of emotions but only experienced the negative ones. You were suppose to live a full life and have certain experiences but due to certain circumstances they were taken from you but you still have a chance to do that." Life then turned to the others. "Here's what we're going to do, we are going to send him back and let him figure out what to do on his own. We can't force or tell him what to do so we are gonna have let him figure it out for himself and hope he will do what we ask." Everyone knew Life had a point and just nodded as Life turned back towards Lucifer. "We are going to send you back to the world you came from and let you figure out what to do. While we would appreciate if you handled Voldemort we can't force you to do it. We're just gonna have to let you figure out what to do on your own the only thing I ask is that you take the time to experience things and let yourself feel your emotions."

Lucifer just gave a nod and then asked. "Is Gabriel dead?"

"Yes he has been destroyed and the reign of the Ten Wise Men is now gone." Death answered.

"Good." Lucifer replied as Magic said.

"We'll be sending you back to the place you last were before you somehow managed to get through into another dimension." Magic then held her hand up as a bright light surrounded Lucifer blinding him.

When the light disappeared Lucifer found himself inside a dark cramp space, using his powers Lucifer blasted a hole through wall and found himself inside a hallway. Taking a glance at his surroundings he then realized he was in the home of his aunt and uncle. "While it had been a very long time since he was last there he could still remember everything they had done to him. After taking a look around and seeing that the house was empty Lucifer decided to leave since there was nothing there and blasted the front door off it's hinges walking out afterwards but the moment he got outside he saw his former Uncle Vernon along with his Aunt Petunia and their son Dudley pulling up into the drive way. Lucifer just gave a bored look as Vernon got out of his car with his face red with angry and approach them.

"How dare you break into my home and tried to steal from me! I'm calling the cops after I teach you a lesson!" He bellowed out as Lucifer just stared at.

"To be fair this is the last place I expect to find myself but here I am." He stated as he then said. "I see you haven't changed a bit, maybe a little bit fatter than usual and I see Dudley is almost as fat as you as he was when I last saw him."

Vernon turned more red hearing that. "Who do you think you are to insult me and my family like that?! I don't even know you!" He screamed as Petunia and Dudley got out of the car.

"Yes I suppose you wouldn't know who I am after how long I've been gone. I mean the last time I saw you was over 3,700,000,000 years ago of course it was probably a lot lesser for you." Lucifer replied.

"You're mad!" Vernon spat out as Petunia asked.

"Just who are you?"

Lucifer just turned towards her. "My name is Lucifer but I believe you know me better as Freak." He replied causing Petunia and Vernon to turn wide eyed with shock hearing that.

"No it can't be! You're suppose to be dead!" Petunia cried out.

"Well in a way I guess I am after what's been done to me." Lucifer responded only for Vernon to try and attack him.

"You bloody freak! Your kind came here about a month ago causing problems for us since they wanted to find out how you died! Their freakishness made me lose the promotion I was up for!" He blubbered out as he tried to hit Lucifer only for him to dodge his swipe and then grab him by the throat lifting him up with his right hand.

"You really shouldn't have done that. As you can see I'm no longer the same little boy you abused and starved." He said as he looked at Petunia. "I'm curious Petunia exactly how long have I been gone?" He then asked.

"About nine years." She answered as she then asked. "Where have you been?"

"I was on another planet located in an alternate dimension." He responded as he then threw Vernon to the ground then looked at him. "It was thanks to you I was made into what I am today."

"I am not responsible for you being an unholy freak!" Vernon screamed out only for Lucifer to shake his head.

"No what I mean is that you're the reason I was made into the weapon I am." He said. "You see after I ended up on another world I was caught and experimented on the government there. The planet happened to be very advanced and they were able to find out a lot of me from their studies and my memories. It gave them the idea for the ultimate biological weapon ever. The man behind the project got it from the memories of you screaming at me about what the angels would do to me and made ten artificial beings named after the angels you told me about shoving my brain and heart into the Lucifer unit. We were originally made to conquer the universe but were then ordered to destroy it instead. You wouldn't believe how many lives and planets I destroyed and it was basically thanks to you."

"No I am not responsible for what you claim you did! You're lying!" Vernon screamed out.

"Really? Then tell me is this a lie?" Lucifer asked as he held his left hand towards the Dursley home as his eyes turned red and a red beam of energy came out his hand hitting the house and destroying it.

Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley began shaking in fear as Lucifer looked at them. "Are you going to kill us?" Dudley asked.

Lucifer turned to face Dudley and looked at him while a small smirk formed on his face. "I guess I could but to be honest I really don't feel like it." He answered. "I think I'll let you three live since I want the whole world to know who made Lucifer of the Ten Wise Men. I want the people of Earth to know that it was Vernon Dursley who helped bring about the creation of the Ten Wise Men. That way when ever they see you and your family they will see the monsters who helped create one of the most powerful beings ever. Of course I'll only do that if feel like conquering the Earth, right now I really don't know what to do."

"You would dare spread lies about a good person like me?!" Vernon said as he sweated in fear since he felt Lucifer wasn't lying and he was responsible.

"I would only be telling the truth, besides some people would believe me and some may not but that won't stop anyone from blaming and coming after you since they would probably want to take their anger out on someone." He replied as he then added. "However what I do isn't your only problem. I mean after destroying your house I might have gotten the attention of the freaks you can't stand and they will be coming to investigate what happened. They're going to do everything they can to get out what you know and what do you suppose they would do to you when they found out about me? In fact they're probably on their way now, if you don't want to deal with them then I suggest you get in your car and keep driving until you get to another country and hide."

Vernon and Petunia shook with fear hearing this and immediately grabbed Dudley throwing him into the car driving away as fast as they can. A small satisfied smirk appeared on Lucifer's face as he watched this. "I can't help but like this feeling I have right now." He said as red beams of light shot of his back and he began to float. Lucifer then fired a thunder spell at the remains of the Dursley home making sure to leave nothing and then flew away. He had decided to take Life's advice and actually try to find out what he wanted in his life. He had no idea if he was going to conquer the Earth or destroy it but one thing was for sure he intended to experience as much as he could before he did anything like that. After all it was his life and no one else's.

THE END

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this. If you want to make this into a story again you're more than welcome to I just ask for a few things. First of all Lucifer/Harry has to have no emotions at first, he basically forgotten what they were and has to re-experience them again. He needs to experience living his own life and making his own choices something he has never had. What he decides to do is up to you. He can be paired with anyone but I prefer no slash. ****I look forward to reading if you decide to make this into a story. Again thank you for reading.**


End file.
